


Prompt 5: Fire

by GemmaRose



Series: 32 Days of Sanji [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Electrocution, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firebender Sanji vs God Eneru. Eneru won’t know what hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 5: Fire

Sanji emerged onto the deck of the flying ship, and his shaking hands balled into fists. He’d had it with Eneru, had it with the delusional false god who was trying to stop beautiful wonderful Nami from saving Usopp. His rage propelled him across the deck, and he hooked a foot under the waterbender’s bandaged ribs. Usopp flew in a neat arc through the air, perfectly parallel to Nami on her waver, and as Eneru’s intended killshot sputtered against the deck Sanji stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

“Go.” he said firmly, sliding his feet apart as he curled his pinkie and ring fingers against his palm, pressing his extended middle and index fingers together into straight lines. He didn’t usually use his bending in combat, but there were always exceptions. Nami and Usopp were yelling, but Sanji didn’t turn to face them as they shot towards the ship’s railing. Eneru was readying an attack, and he needed to be able to deflect it when it came.

“El Thor!” the non-bender yelled, and as the pillar of light blasted towards Sanji he could practically hear the old geezer’s voice in his head. _Let your energy flow, and the lightning will follow it. Fingers, arm, shoulder, down into your stomach, then back out. And don’t even think about skipping that middle step, or the lightning will go straight through your heart and kill you._ Sanji gritted his teeth as the lightning struck, and **pulled** on the energy which threatened to surge past him into Nami and Usopp’s unguarded backs.

It **burned** , searing up his arm and down into his core, but he couldn’t release it yet. Not when any shot behind him could kill his nakama. The blast ended, and as soon as he was no longer absorbing energy Sanji shifted his feet. He swung his left side forwards, raised his left arm, and let the full force of Eneru’s attack fly at the chunk of the midship which housed the already-pretty-busted machinery. It exploded in a very gratifying ball of flames, and as Eneru gaped Sanji clicked his fingers to produce a tiny flame.

“Is that all you’ve got, God?” he smirked, inhaling a lungful of smoke and exhaling it in a cloud which the high-altitude winds swept away instantly. “I expected worse.”

Eneru looked, in a word, terrified. Sanji hadn’t seen anyone look at him like that since he was seven years old and flinging lightning of his own, and when he left North Blue he’d sworn he would never make anyone look at him like that again. But, well, this didn’t really count now did it. Eneru wasn’t scared of him or anything he’d created, Eneru was scared that the Blue Seas had produced someone he couldn’t touch. Eneru was scared of his own weakness.

Sanji chuckled, and pulled his cigarette from his mouth as he exhaled. “Never heard of a firebender?” he asked, bringing a blue flame to life over his empty hand with a simple motion. Eneru shut his mouth, and his wide eyes narrowed.

“No, but you are a limited mortal.” Eneru smirked, lifting his right hand. “You can only block what comes directly at you.” a ball of lightning formed in his hand, and Sanji readied himself for another redirection. This time he’d just send it off into the clouds, not holding the energy in his body for any length of time. He already felt a little fried, and any more damage would make Chopper upset.

“Bring it on.” he sneered, letting his mouth curl into a vicious smile.

“Sango!” Eneru released the ball of lightning, but before it was close enough to redirect the ball **exploded**. Sanji gritted his teeth around a yell of pain, and he wasn’t sure if it was sheer willpower or a lifetime of training which kept him on his feet as the attack ripped through him. He was vaguely aware of Eneru saying something, gloating probably, and forced himself to smirk.

“Is that, the face of utter defeat I see in your future?” he rasped, locking eyes with the logia user even as his legs gave out and he toppled forward. Nami and Usopp had gotten away, and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much shorter than I expected. Quick explanation, since it didn’t fit in the story at any point. Zeff figured out how to redirect lightning when he was a pirate, because when you’re sailing the Grand Line and New World you need to be able to handle your ship getting hit by thunderstorms. He taught Sanji because they were living on a ship in the middle of the ocean, and even in one of the Blues it’s not good to let your ship be hit by lightning. Also, when Sanji says Eneru looks terrified, he’s seeing [The Face](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/images/0/04/Enel_Shocked_Face.png/revision/20130428230330).


End file.
